Saiyan Justice
by VargasREborn
Summary: Bardock's victory over Frieza changed the course of history. A new king has taken the throne of Vegeta, the resistance's last hope lies in the survival of a lone Saiyan baby. Will he be able to rise up and avenge his people? (Massive AU retelling of DBZ and YJ with both existing in the same Universe)


**So this is the other story I'll be working on in the off time between Volumes of HTCaG. I call it Saiyan Justice, a YJ/DBZ crossover that's heavily AU. Before I start there's some things to be noted. In this timeline Tarble is only Vegeta's half brother. This is important because he was born of an affair, an affair with Paragus. That is the only pre-story info that won't be explained in the prologue. I'm saying this is a YJ crossover because I'm using the characters, but really I've got extended DC stuff planned.**

 **Uh what else? Oh sorry for the silent period, I've been having a lot of shit going on irl. How to Cook a Grimm will be returning soon with the Vol. 1 finale coming soon. I just needed a bit of a break but I wanted to put out something. Anyway let's get to the story. I present to you Saiyan Justice.**

(22 Years ago)

Bardock gave a bloodthirsty grin as he tightened his red bandana around his forehead. His ki raged forth from his body like a howling white inferno. His red bandana- _Tora's red bandana._ He mentally corrected himself. Tora entrusted him to get revenge on Frieza for his betrayal. He would make good on that promise but first…

The lone Saiyan glared up at the grotesque pink form of Dodoria. The blob had to die first for killing his crew. Hot rage flooded through his veins as he took off like a rocket, blazing through the grunts of the Frieza Force with a blazing ball of blue ki in his hand. More and more tried to stop him, _"Good"_ Bardock's grin widened giving him a demonic visage as he chucked the ball of ki, decimating the enemy forces. The more the merrier, though his appetite would not be sated until Frieza's head was on a pike. The sole survivor of the Bardock squadron was stopped in his assault by Zarbon grabbing him from behind and putting him in a full nelson.

"Well well Bardock, back for more already? You're just a glutton for punishment." Dodoria laughed.

"Why don't you do me a favor and piss off and die?" Bardock snarled.

"You're a feisty one. Why couldn't you just let the planet be destroyed like the rest of the ignorant monkeys?" Zarbon asked, tilting his head to the side. "It would be so much easier on us all."

"Ohoho what do we have here? A Saiyan with backbone?" That chilling laugh. Bardock's blood froze as Frieza's throne floated down towards him, with of course the tyrant sitting on it with a cruel smirk on his face. "Or just another dumb monkey?" The trio shared a good chuckle at the rebel's expense.

"I'm here to stop you… Frieza." Bardock snarled.

"Stop me? You can hardly fight off Zarbon, let alone me. I would say try again when you get stronger… But alas you won't get the chance." The tyrant laughed at the rebel's cute (to him) claims.

"Kill Driver!" A brilliant blast of light struck Zarbon in his spine, burning the cyan skinned man's back and giving Bardock a chance to escape to his ally's side. Through the smoke he could see a figure similar to his own, almost like looking into a mirror… If the mirror made him pale and showed him wearing the armor of the Elites.

"Always getting into trouble…" The pale man smirked while shaking his head fondly, "What would you do without me, brother?"

"Shut up Turles." Bardock grunted, though he too was smiling. Two Saiyans were infinitely stronger than one.

"Oh? Now there's two. Zarbon, Dodoria." The two snapped to attention, _"Rip them to shreds."_ And the two henchmen of the legendary tyrant shot off towards their opponents. Zarbon marked Turles with a kick and shot off to continue his combo on the Saiyan, had he not been blinded by a ki blast.

"Just you and me, chubs." Bardock laughed, though it was humorless and more importantly… Merciless. He blurred towards the fat pink Frieza Force soldier, driving his knee into Dodoria's chest. He then tore one of Dodoria's arms off, his grin widening with the scream of pain the fat alien let out. Bardock then gripped the limb with both hands by the wrist and swung, "Stop hitting yourself." Again, "Stop hitting yourself." And again. Bardock soon got bored and tossed the limb to the side, "Let me tell you something in case you forgot, Dodoria." He seethed at the cowering, whimpering soldier, "Saiyans get stronger every time they escape death. I survived your ambush, bitch. What does that tell you?"

"Please, show mer-" Dodoria's plea was cut off by a punch to his face.

"Where was your mercy towards Tora?!" The Saiyan bellowed, his ki sparking gold for a moment, "For Fasha? Borgos? Shugesh?" With each name he let loose another blow on Dodoria's face. He then held the fat pink brute by his throat "No, you don't deserve mercy. I'll let my comrades get their revenge on the other side." Bardock gave a cruel smirk, saluting Dodoria before palming the spiky headed pink alien's head. The skin under his palm glowed blue momentarily before Dodoria's head exploded. Bardock gave an impassive look through the gory explosion, though inwardly he watched with glee as Dodoria's body fell to the surface of Planet Vegeta. Tora was avenged… Good. Though he would have to defeat Frieza and Zarbon, the Ginyu Force possibly as well.

"Hmm, you are a cut above the rest to defeat Dodoria like that." Frieza chuckled with his hands crossed in front of his face. "Though your friend seems to be struggling." The tyrant's lips turned upward as Bardock snarled. "No he looks too similar… Oh he must be your brother!" The diminutive alien chuckled. "Do try to defeat Zarbon, it should prove for some entertainment before I destroy your pathetic world. Impress me enough and I may give you a spot in my army!" Frieza called out mockingly to the retreating Bardock.

The lone survivor of the Bardock squad grit his teeth as his ki swirled violently in his palm, rearing his fist back he delivered a planet shattering punch to Zarbon which sent the blue skinned alien tumbling backwards. Turles nodded his thanks to his brother for the assist before moving to cover Bardock's blindspots. Zarbon quickly re-emerged now sporting a burn hole through his armor with more chunks cracking and falling away. The egotistic warrior was now wearing an uncharacteristically deranged grin.

"You've gone and done it now…" Zarbon's chuckle sent chills down the brothers' spines.

"What we activated your fap card?" Turles snorted in amusement. The commander was always thought of as weak, demure, unfitting of his role as Frieza's right hand. These two Saiyans were about to see just why he held that spot.

"Cute." Zarbon let out one last chuckle before clenching his raised fist. His violet ki exploded in a violent corona around him, sending debris flying towards the Saiyans and forcing them to shield their eyes.

"Why aren't we attacking?" Turles asked his brother who responded by flipping him the bird before charging up a white ball of ki in his hand. Seeing his brother's response, Turles primed his own attack by placing his hands in front of him and forming a ring of gold ki.

"RIOT JAVELIN!"

"KILL DRIVER!"

As the attacks flew towards the powering up Zarbon, Frieza watched with a smirk on his face while he sipped from his wine glass. "It's over." He announced as the blasts collided with his subordinate. He took another calm sip as the two Saiyans closed in on him. "Seems you monkeys are as dumb as you look." Frieza said while not even looking at his opponents.

"You should always check the body." Behind them stood a massive hulking figure whose gold eyes gleamed through the smoke. Bardock was first to react and fired off a quick ki blast and escaped the giant's grasp though Turles was not so lucky. The teal skinned arm that grabbed Turles by his throat quickly threw the Saiyan into an asteroid field. "Thank you Zarbon."

"Now I'M FUCKING PISSED!" Bardock's eyes widened as the smoke cleared giving him a clear view of Zarbon's new form. The former "beautiful" warrior now had a much more lizardlike and grotesque form. And if Bardock's scouter readings were true then he was also that much stronger. The Saiyan only had a moment to brace himself for the following attack as he was sent hurtling through debris and bodies by Zarbon's punch.

"And ugly." Bardock chuckled to himself as he wiped the blood off of his lip. Bardock cocked his fist back as he rushed in to attack Zarbon who met his punch. A shockwave of pure ki followed their collision, sending the surviving henchmen flying. Turles returned, opening fire with a barrage of ki blasts on Zarbon's back. The giant was unfazed as he unleashed another blast on Turles with one hand and a purple beam on Bardock with the other.

"Gah!" Bardock cried out in pain as he crashed into an asteroid, his body indenting itself into the stone. His vision swam from the hit but he regained his bearings quickly enough to dodge an overhand strike from Zarbon. The blue monstrosity's hands were trapped in the asteroid which gave Bardock and Turles enough time to regroup. "You got a plan?" The avenger asked his pale doppelgänger.

"Something like that." Turles answered shiftily, pulling out a single spiked red fruit. "I found this in my conquests. The locals called it the Fruit of the Tree of Might. Nearly got killed by this crazy orange guy for it but anyway it should raise our power levels enough to beat Zarbon." He glanced down at the fruit, "Only question is…"

"Who takes it?" Bardock asked and the two glared at each other. Neither wanted to give the other brother an edge in power though both had valid claims. Turles had found it, yet Bardock was the better fighter meaning it would be of more use to him. Their staring contest was cut short by a massive explosion of purple ki ripping apart the asteroid where Zarbon was trapped. Bardock locked eyes with his brother and nodded in unspoken agreement. With a sigh, Turles tore the fruit in half but before they had a chance to eat it, Bardock was blindsided by Zarbon yet again. The beast of a warrior had speed most unbefitting of his build as he let loose lightning fast attacks on Bardock's body. The Saiyan coughed up blood and his vision swam as he tried to find an opening to flee. However Zarbon left none and continued his assault.

"This is the end of your ugly race." Zarbon let out a rumbling deep laugh as he held Bardock up by his hair, high above Planet Vegeta's surface. Bardock wheezed as he looked down at his home. His fists clenched, he had to fight harder. White ki exploded around him as he screamed at his opponent, raging against him but it was pointless. Zarbon was simply too powerful. Every ki blast was swatted away like a fly and his physical attacks ended up hurting himself more than the brute. So there he lay, beaten and bloody, awaiting his end at the hands of Zarbon. Fitting, Bardock supposed. To be saved from his end at the hand of one of Frieza's elites only to die to the other. "Any last words?" Zarbon's cruel cackle rang out in Bardock's ears. The lone avenger closed his eyes, awaiting the end… Yet it never came.

"How about get away from my brother, you freaky alien genotype." Turles's cocky voice said and Bardock reopened his eyes to see the hazy figure of his brother holding Zarbon's fist back effortlessly. The pale Saiyan was standing calmly, one hand raised to block the massive fist and the other holding the remains of the fruit. Turles' ki ignited into an inferno of black and purple as his energy spike short-circuited half the scouters around them, or Bardock would assume so by the mass explosion that rang out. He and Zarbon both had to shield their eyes and in that instant Turles moved, crushing Zarbon's hand and kneeing him in the chest. The indent of his knee could be seen through Zarbon's back before the limb burst through skin, bone and armor with the same malevolent aura around it. Blood welled up in the teal skinned alien's mouth as he coughed out a glob onto Turles, staining his black armor a darker shade with his purple blood. Turles removed his knee and blasted the alien with a massive beam of violet ki. The blast faded and no trace was left of the Frieza Force Elite.

Bardock accepted the hand from his brother, "Thanks." He said as he was pulled to his feet.

"Save your thanks. The fight's just beginning." The brothers turned their gaze to the lone tyrant, the only member of the invading force still alive. Frieza smirked, hovering himself out of his chair and lazily floating over to the asteroid the two Saiyans were standing on. His smirk quickly vanished as he landed, his tail smacking into the ground with a loud thump. His eyes held a hateful gaze, one that promised much pain before an agonizingly slow end. Such was the fate of those who crossed Lord Frieza.

"I don't know if I should commend you or just wipe you… special little monkeys out instantly." Frieza paused in his speech and with a cruel smirk he pointed his finger at the Saiyan rebels. Before they could even blink Frieza had fired two lightning fast death beams towards them. Turles was able to react and smack the beam away from him however Bardock was not as lucky and was speared through the shoulder. The avenger fell to the ground, growling and clutching at the wound. Turles spared a glance to his brother and sighed.

"I'm going to cash in on these some day." Turles muttered to himself before handing the half of the fruit to Bardock. The pale Saiyan then turned his gaze to Frieza and reignited his ki. Each step he took towards the tyrant left imprints in the ground before it exploded behind the Saiyan as he leapt forward. He swung his leg down on the tyrant with a mad gleam in his eyes and a demented grin on his face. A shockwave blew out from their clash as Bardock saw that his brother's kick was blocked by Frieza simply raising an arm. Though the tyrant seemed to struggle, if only a little bit.

The primary avenger grit his teeth as he tried to claw his way to the fruit while clutching his bleeding shoulder. The pain was unbearable, yet he had to keep going. It didn't matter that Frieza tore clean through his body, it wouldn't matter at all if his sons died. He couldn't let Turles fight alone. His brother would fall before the tyrant, but maybe he could save him. Maybe the fruit would be their salvation.

 _"RAAAAAAAGH!" Golden energy burst forth from the orange wearing man in a raging inferno of power as his black hair turned to gold and spiked even further._

Bardock snapped back to reality and bit down on the half of the fruit.

Back with Turles, the pale Saiyan was only barely able to keep up with the alien overlord. Every punch and kick were blocked, redirected or stopped cold by Frieza grabbing the offending limb with his tail. Turles saw his opening and as the tyrant reached out with his powerful tail, Turles grabbed it in a vicegrip. The Saiyan gave a vicious grin as he placed his other hand on the tail and began to spin Frieza around at insane speeds before throwing him into the asteroid field. The thief smirked, proud of his work before the smirk was quickly wiped off his face by the asteroid field being annihilated in an instant and Frieza flew out, shrouded in an aura of his pinkish red ki. Turles barely got up his guard before he was hit by the tyrant's full speed. The two crashed into one of the remaining asteroids and Frieza surfed on Turles's body, driving his head into the ground.

"Do you know…" The short alien seethed, blood and grime marred his porcelain like face, "How _fucking annoying_ it is to get a face full of space dust? Hm?" He cleared his throat, clearly displeased with the lack of response from Turles. "You shall be the first of your race to suffer my wrath for your insolence!" Frieza built up a large concentration of ki at his fingertips and pointed at the pale Saiyan. Before he could fire though; he was hit in the back by a ki blast that knocked him away from Turles.

"Guess it's your turn… To save me." Turles coughed, grinning weakly at the white inferno in the distance, the inferno he knew in his soul was his brother. Just as quickly as the inferno appeared, it vanished. And quickly reappeared in front of Frieza with the form of a furious man inside, his fist cocked back…

 ** _"_ FRIIIIIIIIEZA!" **Bardock bellowed as he let loose his punch, sending the tyrant flying back towards his flagship. Though the assault didn't end there, Bardock blurred once more and delivered a ki blast enhanced punch to Frieza that sent him through the flagship and had it falling down into Planet Vegeta's orbit. Bardock so dearly wished he had a moment to bask in the glory of his work but he knew that would not be enough to put down Frieza. Through the smoke the tyrant emerged once more, though this time his chest plate was completely destroyed and he looked much worse for wear. His body was littered in burns and bruises, however he still held that confident gaze as he looked down on his opponents.

"You have done well for pushing me this far…" Frieza intoned ominously, "But I should warn you. Zarbon is not the only one who can transform."

"What-" Bardock gasped but was caught off by a massive explosion of energy from Frieza. If his ki was an inferno, Frieza's was practically a miniature sun. It took everything to keep himself and Turles from being blown away. As the winds died down the brothers opened their eyes to see a positively monstrous figure standing in the smoke. Where Frieza once was half of their height his new form towered over the Saiyans. His bio armor, which was previously hidden by the PTO armor, had stretched to cover most of his torso, his shoulder plates expanded and his muscle mass grew as well. Finally his horns which previously jutted outward now curved upward demonically.

"Oh hell." Turles groaned, slapping a palm to his face. "Don't suppose you have a plan?"

"Don't need one." snorted Bardock as he re-tightened his headband. "On me!" Bardock barked as his aura encased him and he shot off to attack the monster's new form.

"Don't order me around, low class!" Turles called out mockingly as he too ignited his aura and moved in to attack. Bardock led with a flying knee strike and Turles with a powerful punch. A shockwave boomed and dust rose up from the asteroid they were on. To their shock when the smoke cleared Frieza was holding off their attacks effortlessly with one hand each. To make matters worse he even had his eyes closed to mock them.

"This is the part where you run." Frieza's now deep voice said softly before his ki exploded forth once more and he drove both Saiyans headfirst into the ground. Turles was the first to recover and flew up to send a barrage of ki blasts towards Frieza who was unfazed. The tyrant flew through the blasts as if they were not even there and up towards the annoying monkey who dared to attack him. This was where Bardock rejoined the fight and with a ki encased body rammed into Frieza's back. The tyrant coughed as the wind was momentarily knocked out of him but recovered and grabbed Bardock in a chokehold with his tail. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Frieza began to beat on Bardock, sending punch after punch into his face and chest. Blood flew from the Saiyan's mouth and floated through the air, dying Frieza's vision a dark red as he pounded on his chosen punching bag. The tyrant then lowered his body, still keeping his grip on Bardock, to allow Turles to pass over him before impaling the pale Saiyan with his horn. He then tossed the two back towards their pathetic little monkey planet. Turles recoverd swiftly and caught his brother with his free hand, his other clutching his wound. They were beaten, badly. Bardock had limited mobility in his arm while Turles could feel the strength boost from the Tree of Might waning. Soon he'd be back to normal, albeit much stronger than any other Saiyan besides his brother, but still he would tire and then fall. He glanced down to his brother, it was a good run but he could feel Bardock's ki fading. With a final cocky smirk Turles glared up at Frieza who now held a moon sized ball of pure destructive ki in the palm of his hand.

"This will be your last chance." Frieza said coldly, "Surrender and die with your planet."

"Heh," Turles chuckled weakly, "Don't you mean or die?"

"No." And with that the Supernova fell on the brothers. Turles looked at it with a smile, going down fighting against the strongest being in the universe… What's a more Saiyan way to die?

"Sorry I couldn't protect you this time brother." Turles laughed as the flames of the Supernova seared his flesh. However the brother he spoke to was unharmed, and brimming with ki as his unconscious body twitched.

—

In his mind Bardock was not in the space above Planet Vegeta. Instead he was on a planet he did not know, which wasn't too surprising. Even when they were part of the Frieza Force he left mission details mainly to Tora and Fasha while he focused on the fighting. Though he decided to simply observe for now as he saw a man who looked just like him, though he wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, facing off against Frieza though the galactic emperor looked much different. Was that Kakarot fighting him? His Kakarot? The weakling? No way. His son fought differently than the other Saiyans, different from any Bardock had seen save for the monks they fought on that one planet, and it was working. He was fighting nearly on par with Frieza once he activated the red aura. And that bomb, that bomb he could feel it. The energy of the universe, his people, himself, all of them crying out to end the monster.

—

Bardock howled as Frieza's attack burned him. In the center, his ki sparked. First a small white flame, that grew little by little. "No…" He growled, his head lowering as his hair rose up. "Not him…" His ki flashed gold for a moment. **_"IT'LL BE ME!"_** With a final roar and explosion of gold ki the Supernova detonated above the planet. Frieza watched with glee as the flames and smoke rose, though his expression quickly changed to one of shock as he saw an aura of gold peaking through the flames. Standing above a perfectly in tact Planet Vegeta was Bardock. Though he was different, more powerful, more primal. His black hair, a common Saiyan trait, was now gold and spikier than ever before. And his hateful black eyes were now teal and told only one thing: Frieza's death. With a bestial growl the gold Saiyan shot off towards the fearful Tyrant, his ki blazing blue in his hand as he approached. In his mind Bardock could see Kakarot lining up his attack with him. Translucent cupped hands around his single open one, all forming a singular sphere of brilliant blue ki. The golden warrior reared his fist back as he jumped at Frieza, _"THIS IS THE END FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEZA!"_ With a roar he pushed forward, sending the blast containing his will-the will of his people, his future, everything! into Frieza and ending the tyrant for good. As his screams faded into the endless expanse of space, Bardock undid his bandana and held it high above his head. As the last of his energy faded, Bardock smiled. They were free.

—

Days after recovering, Bardock and Turles were hailed as heroes of the Saiyan race. Bardock was now even in the running for becoming king thanks to his awakening as the Super Saiyan, though he declined due to having no desire to rule. Currently he was marching to the war room and once he reached the door he kicked it, crumpling the metal as it flew off the hinges. The assembled Saiyans looked towards him with emotions ranging from reverence to outright disgust.

"Bardock," King Vegeta groaned while stroking his beard, "What is it?"

"My son."

"Raditz has been returned and placed into the Elite training program." Nappa answered with a snort. The large bald Saiyan inclined his head in Bardock's direction, "What, you want him ranked as an Elite too?"

"No, the other one." Bardock said while shaking his head, "I want to request that he is not sent away for conquest."

"Kakarot right? The one with a power level of 2?" Cumber, a Saiyan equaling Nappa's height though with a wild mane of black hair, snorted. "Ah I see." He said, smacking his fist into an open palm, "You want him dead so his low power level won't be a stain on your family. I respect tha-" Cumber was cut off in his speech as he momentarily lost the ability to breathe. This was caused by Bardock hitting him with an elbow strike to the throat and sending him crashing into a wall. Nappa instantly stood ready for a fight though Vegeta's hand stayed him.

"What is the meaning of this, Bardock?" The king asked, a dangerous look in his eyes as he started down the far more powerful Saiyan.

"The opposite. You won't touch Kakarot. He's destined for great things." Bardock said curtly, "And if I have to come back here… You old fools won't be walking back out."

 ** _—_**

(The Present)

Prince no- _King_ Tarble walked through the battered halls of the royal palace on Planet Vegeta. He scowled, _"I really should change that name"_ He thought, wanting to remove the stain of the former king and prince from existence. HIs wild untamed mane of black hair wavered in an unseen wind. Kakarot had arrived silently and had fallen into step behind him. The leader of his Elite squad had grown nicely from his days as a low class warrior under his half brother's command. Surpassing even the legends of the last generation such as Nappa. He wore a black PTO standard chest plate with orange buckles along with blue martial arts pants and black boots. On his face was a ruby red scouter, covering his right eye.

"What is that you got there, Kakarot?" Tarble asked with a grin, pointing to the beaten figure in his soldier's grasp. Oh he knew who it was all too well, that flame of hair and that sickeningly arrogant attitude.

"Just some trash, King Tarble." Kakarot chuckled, "He couldn't even put up a good fight. I thought bein' elite meant somethin' round here." The Saiyan whined childishly.

"I suppose my… brother," Tarble spat the word, "Neglected his training in belief that he was of elite standing and nothing could surpass him."

"Fuck… You." The flame haired former prince spat a glob of blood towards Tarble. His hate filled onyx eyes glared up at the king, "You're no brother of mine."

"Half brother, Vegeta. The half is important. Seems mother had the good genes. A shame you took after your father." Tarble shook his head, "I never really liked the man. when I had finally met my own father I found the name he picked for me much more fitting." A green ball of ki formed in Tarble's hand, "Call me… Broly. Yes King Broly has a nice ring to it." Despite his inescapable death, Vegeta laughed. Laughed like a man, though about to die, had just discovered the truth of the universe. Broly scowled and fired his ki blast, tearing a good chunk out of Vegeta's side, however the man would not cease his laughter.

"You're… No… King either. You will fall-AUGH!" And with that the last of King Vegeta's line perished. Broly lowered his smoking hand with a scowl on his face.

"Any news on the others?" Broly asked without missing a beat.

"Tora and Borgos were eliminated by Nappa and Relcee, but the old man lost his tail and Relcee's arm was broken. She'll need 2 weeks to recover"

"She has one. And what of your family?" Kakarot stiffened at that. Try as he might he still could not give them up, even though they opposed the king who actually supported him. Tarble or Broly, they were kindred spirits. Thought of as weak, low class, they showed them. They showed them all. His family didn't understand, though he still cared for them all the same. They were at sides but they held… something, not love but a degree of respect for each other.

Though it was hard for him to know if they felt the same, with the way Bardock would go after him whenever their group attempted a raid on the capital.

"Bardock still evades capture, sir. An' big bro hasn't been seen for the past few years."

"No matter," Broly chuckled, "My scouts had found Raditz's location earlier this morning." Kakarot's eyes widened, did they know? "I already sent Corat to dispose of him. I hope you don't mind." He said without a care in the world as he made his way to his chambers, leaving Kakarot behind in a state of constantly changing emotions.

He didn't know whether to be indifferent of another traitor dying or to save his brother out of some respect for their bond as family. Kakarot grit his teeth before igniting his ki in a blue blaze and shooting off towards his brother's ki signature. Their father had taught them to always protect their brother, it would save their lives. Oh god, Kakarot paused in the air. What the fuck would he do about Bardock? _The_ Frieza Slayer? His father would fucking tear him apart for Raditz's death. With renewed energy and a sense of fear Kakarot flew even faster. Maybe if he got there in time he could stop Corat… Maybe he-

Kakarot's hopes were crushed by the burning lab that Raditz had hidden in the badlands of Planet Vegeta, far away from any village or scouting patrol. He knew Raditz would be somewhere in the badlands. It only made sense. The man was a scientist not a fighter. The badlands were perfect for him. Full of minerals and wildlife not found through the rest of the planet's cities. Once father killed Frieza things changed. With Cooler in charge, and now wary of the Saiyans, they enjoyed a ceasefire with the Cooler Armada. They traded training in the ways of mechanics and science for each contract, each step allowing the Saiyans to become more independent. With that, some of the less powerful Saiyans found accolade in fields other than combat. That, was until Broly took over.

"Corat!" Kakarot seethed as he caught sight of the Saiyan's armor.

"You called, Sir Kakarot?" Corat's snide voice called from down below. The blue haired Saiyan flew upwards to match Kakarot's altitude. "Oh sorry, did I steal your kill?" He sneered, now looking down on Kakarot, "Don't worry, I left him to bleed out. You can still finish him off, that is… If you're ok with getting my sloppy sec-OOF!" Corat gagged as Kakarot buried his fist into the other Saiyan's chest.

"Tyrant Lancer." Kakarot said emotionlessly, pushing his fist further and releasing a brilliant beam of blue ki… Right through Corat's chest. Kakarot watched the other Saiyan fall with an emotionless gaze, "Oops, lost control of my power again. Y'know just dumb ol' Kakarot shit." He said as he floated past Corat and flashed a savage grin that Bardock would be proud of. "I at least know my brother put up a fight for that to happen. You don't even have your scouter anymore you blind arrogant prick." He shook his head, "I could say I did this for my brother, or because I secretly hate Tarble or Broly or whatever the fuck he wants to call himself, but really… It's because I just really fucking hate you, and I've been waiting for you to give me an excuse to kill you. We protect our own, and if we can't do that then we damn well avenge them." Kakarot finished monologuing to the now dead Corat as he walked towards Raditz's lab. He heard the sound of gears whirring and had to shield his eyes from dust, momentarily cursing his lack of a scouter to shield one eye, as the roof of the lab opened. Kakarot rushed inside to see his brother grinning as he held his blood soaked hand on a panel.

"Hey… Kakarot," Raditz said with a weak smile, "You here to finish the job?"

"No…" His brother answered, shaking his head with a sad look in his eyes. "What's in the pod? It's already primed so obviously not you."

"My son… Shallot." Kakarot raised an eyebrow at that. When had Raditz gone and knocked a girl up? He was never that strong of a warrior which raised the question of who the girl in question was. Raising even more questions was the fact that he was nowhere near civilization. Unless the resistance was aiding him all this time instead of just him hiding his lab. And if Corat was sent to kill Raditz, someone who had a grudge with Kakarot since he had become an Elite, the information was leaked… _"Dad has a fucking mole."_

"You, a father?" Kakarot snorted, trying to get the impl. Seeing the stoney gaze on Raditz's face the younger brother quickly shut up. "Fine… Say I believe you, where are you sending him?"

"The planet you were supposed to be sent before Father heh-pleaded your case." Raditz sighed, "Earth. He should be safe to train there. Brother… I ask if he comes here, take him to father if he is still alive.,, If not I ask of you, as my dying wish…" The long haired Saiyan coughed a bit of blood as he clutched at his bunt and bruised chest. The armor was melted around the blast, Raditz was lucky Corat was not as strong as his father or uncle Turles. However, he was unlucky though that Corat was as sadistic as their pale uncle.

"Really?" Kakarot groaned, "Ugh fine, you dramatic prick…" He smirked, "I'll watch over your kid." He said with a sad smile as Raditz closed his eyes for the final time with a smile on his face. Kakarot walked over to the control panel and pressed the launch button. With a great explosion of ki from the thrusters, the pod launched away from the planet, by the time Broly picked up on it, it would be too late. Kakarot gave one last wistful look to his nephew's pod. "Be better than us Shallot. Be th' hero I couldn't."

"Kakarot…" The gravely voice behind him sent shivers down his spine. Shit, how did the old man sneak up on him like this?

"Hey… Dad." Kakarot said with a strained smile as he turned around.

"Did you do this?" His father all but snarled, "Do you have no line you won't cross for that bastard king?" He asked, picking up Kakarot by the shoulder straps of his armor. His wide, bloodshot

"No… I killed the man who did though." Kakarot sighed, "The body's over there." He pointed past the house towards the direction he came from. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Neither knew how to react, neither quite saw each other as enemies anymore nor had the desire to fight at the grave of one of their own. "Did you know you had a grandson?"

"Which whore did you forget to pull out of?" Bardock snorted in disdain. "Is he already one of Tarble's murder puppets?

"Ha ha…" Kakarot said sarcastically, "Raditz's kid, I'm as shocked as you are." He sighed, "Big bro wanted you t'watch over him, y'know if you live." Kakarot said with a shrug.

"Where did he send the brat?"

"You wouldn't believe this, but Earth." Kakarot chuckled, though it had no humor in it. "Maybe he'll live out that destiny you saw for me… You know instead of becoming a monster like I am."

"You're only as much a monster as I am… son." Bardock said, putting a hand on his misguided son's shoulder. "Now you can use your strength as a monster for good… Or for Broly." His grip tightened, "What'll it be?"

"You… Agh!" Kakarot grimaced as he was forced to his knees, "Fine! Fine!" Bardock removed his iron grip, "Bastard…"

"And damn proud of it. Now I need you to help secure me a pod, I got a grandson to mold into the perfect warrior." Bardock said with a demented grin.

 **-2 Months Later, Earth-**

Krillin grinned as the winds blew past his face as he rode of the new Capbike prototype his friend Bulma had given him. It made travel so much easier. He looked at the upcoming sign which read MOUNT PAOZU- 10 MILES and smiled. It had been 10 years since he had first sought out Master Gohan for training and much had changed. He was still short and kept his head shaved, yet he carried an air of confidence now that was not present in his younger years. As he neared the mountain he realized something strange, he wasn't on Mt. Frypan yet there was a large amount of smoke rising from the peak of the mountain and flames spreading. "Ohhhhh crapbaskets." The short man whispered to himself as he dismounted his bike and took his helmet off. He quickly sealed up his helmet and Capbike in a dynocap before igniting his ki and running into the now burning forest. With practiced ease the martial artist hopped up the rocks to the top of the mountain where he stood shellshocked. Instead of the house he was used to seeing was a long track of flaming destruction leading to a gray sphere in the distance. Shaking away his fears, Krillin ran even faster to the remains of the house. "Master Gohan!" He called out until his voice was hoarse. He searched until the sun went down and the flames died away. All he found in the ashes was the ashen remains of Gohan's sky blue gi. Krillin knew what this had meant. As the bald warrior stepped out of the remains of his master's house he looked towards the source of the destruction. With a narrowed look in his eyes the warrior cautiously made his way to the orb. Once he reached it he walked around to the front side and to his shock it was not a meteor but a spacecraft.

 _Klick-hsssss_

The door opened releasing a billowing cloud of steam, startling Krillin and making him jump back. As the steam cleared the short man saw that it was not some crazy martian but in fact a baby, a baby with a tail. The baby was calmly sleeping, wrapped in some strange clothes and with armor propped up behind him. The tail wiggled in the air as Krillin neared the baby and it stirred, his wide black eyes staring up at Krillin.

"Uh… Hey there little guy…" Krillin said awkwardly, stepping back. "Any chance you have a name?" The baby just whined in response before tumbling forward. _k-lick-_ a blue light shot out of the ship, startling Krillin again until he realized it was a hologram. He looked towards the holographic image to see the hologram of a tall man with a wild mane of black hair and a tail much like the child. He wore armor, but Krillin noted that it was of a different make than the one that the baby was lying on.

 _"To whoever is seeing this. I apologize for imposing on you like this."_ The man began to speak, _"My name is Raditz, son of Bardock. I hail from Planet Vegeta… Though I do not know how long it will remain under that name." Raditz sighed, "An usurper has taken the throne and most of the people follow him… This bastard king, Tarble." The man spat, "I'm getting off track. I sent my son Shallot to this planet so that he can grow up safe, away from Tarble's reign. I ask of you, let him be raised a Saiyan while also valuing your Earth culture. He is all we have left."_ The hologram then walked towards the ship, _"In here are holo-messages for Shallot. I have marked them for which Earth age he should be allowed to view them."_ The hologram explained as it pointed to a black compartment in the pod. _"Do you accept…"_ The hologram's eyes flashed blue, _"Krillin of Earth?"_

"I…" Krillin gulped

 _"Yes or no human. Do you accept?"_

"I accept." The former monk sighed, "Just uh… How do I raise a Saiyan or whatever?" He asked the hologram, however it only smirked before fading out of existence. Krillin steeled his nerves as he re approached the pod, "Alright little guy let's get you home." Krillin said softly to Shallot. The small Saiyan just smiled and grabbed at the short man's chest… Before pulling him down and head butting him. "Ow you little-" Krillin grumbled as he rubbed his head before he saw the happy look on the infant. "Ugh, guess you're super strong. Good thing I'm pretty strong myself haha! Now let's get back to the temple." The human said, picking up the baby. This time the young Saiyan let the short man pick him up, wrapping his tail around the man's shoulders for extra security.

"I think not. You and the alien will be coming with us." A gruff voice said from behind him. Krillin narrowed his eyes and cupped his hands, ready to strike as he turned. However once he fully turned around he lowered his hands as he was face to face with Batman, Green Lantern, Superman and Wonder Woman with the latter three floating above him.

"Oh… crapbaskets." Krillin groaned, putting his hands up. On his back, Shallot did the same thing but with a confused look on his face.

"ap askets." The baby said to Krillin who looked down to hide his grin.

"You said it bud."

 **And so that's the chapter. So yeah things are very different because of this AU. I decided to have Turles be the brother of Bardock since we never got any conclusive relations on the pale Saiyan. Yes he met Larfleeze for those who caught the crazy orange guy reference. The fruit he split with Bardock was the one he found, the question is are there more seeds? (MWAHAHAHA) Anyway yeah, because the fruit can boost someone's power exponentially as well as heal them… Well factor in Zenkais giving bullshit levels of power and it being a story you have two Saiyans able to rage boost their way to Frieza. Now before you start… Gohan did it, so why can't primary ragefather and his brother do it too? Now I wouldn't say they were on his level, not even with the fruit. Together they would only be able to match Frieza in his first form with the Fruit from the tree. It took the Fruit and SSJ to beat level 2. I'd say that's about accurate for Bardock's starting power level in the special of around 10,000. Bardock got beaten fucking bad, we don't know how to quantify Zenkais and I'm using that little loophole along with _storytelling_ to make this work. Anyway so because he saved the planet he was able to stop Kakarot from being sent off, I know how Kakarot was sent off beforehand in canon… But it ain't canon! Anyway this leads to a ruthless Kakarot, a scientist Raditz, and no Saiyan on Earth until Shallot. I decided since Shallot's basically a blank slate from DBL I would make him from an alternate timeline rather than the past. His armor will be explained as will the ties to the Justice League. Anyway I also chose Shallot because a) I'm addicted to DBL and b) I think his personality will mesh well with the team. Much better than any of the other Saiyans I could have used in this case.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and for my How to Cook A Grimm fans we're gonna be back soon. Chapter 7'll be out by the 20th.**


End file.
